dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes or Superheroes (sometimes rendered Super-Heroes or Super Heroes) is/are individuals who possesses extraordinary talents, supernatural phenomena, or superhuman powers and uses them in dedication to protecting or otherwise serving the public for the greater good; using their skills to counter community issues, such as day-to-day crime and combat threats enacted by Supervillains. Some heroes are motivated into their careers by a sense of responsibility or duty, while others are thrust into the role due to a formal calling. Others may also hold a personal vendetta that leads them into the heroic role or some may simply hold a strong belief in justice and humanitarian service and possess abilities to affect great change. Regardless of their motivation, the heroic life is not for everyone; a willingness to risk one's own safety in the service of good is usually expected to be done so without expectation of reward and as such some heroes have to make great sacrifices in their personal or professional lives in order continue their heroic careers. ".''" :—About Heroes. Individual Heroes Here is a list of signature heroes: * Rick Jones/A-Bomb * Flash Thompson/Agent Venom * Alpha Trion * Warren Worthington III/Angel * Aldrif Odinsdottir/Angela * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Garth/Aqualad * King Orin/Aquaman * Arcee * Toni Monetti/Argent * Arisia Rrab * Artemis Crock/Artemis/Tigress/Arrow Tiger * Roy Harper/Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal * Artemis * Ray Palmer/Atom * Damian Wayne/Batboy * Rebecca Wayne/Batgirl * Bruce Wayne/Batman ** Bruce Wayne/Batman (Future) * Lucas Fox/Batwing * Jimmy Santini/Batwing * Katherine Kane/Batwoman * Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy * Ray Carter/Berzerker * Beta Ray Bill * Barda Free/Big Barda * Lucas Bishop/Bishop * Cassandra Cain/Black Bat * Blackagar Boltagon/Black Bolt * Dinah Lance/Black Canary * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning * T'Challa/Black Panther * Natalia Romanova/Black Widow * Eric Brooks/Blade * Blaster ** Eject ** Ramhorn ** Rewind ** Steeljaw * Beachcomber * Bluestreak * Blurr * Michael Carter/Booster Gold * Brawn * Brainstorm * Broadside * Saint Warth/Brother Warth * Bulkhead * Bumblebee * Karen Beecher/Bumblebee * Ryuku Orsono/Bushido * Nathan Summers/Cable * Sam Guthrie/Cannonball * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom * Brian Braddock/Captain Britain * Billy Batson/Shazam/Captain Marvel * Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel * Cerebros * Chase * Chase Stein * Chromedome * Chromia * Jack Ryder/Creeper * Crosshairs * Crystalia Amaquelin/Crystal * Cliffjumper * Cloudraker * Peter Rasputin/Colossus * Computron ** Afterburner ** Lightspeed ** Nosecone ** Strafe ** Supershot * Cosmos * Victor Stone/Cyborg * Scott Summers/Cyclops * Daimon Hellstrom * Matt Murdock/Daredevil * Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Defensor/Gaia Guardian/God Guardian ** Blades ** First Aid ** Groove ** Heatrock ** Hot Spot ** Rook ** Skyfeather ** Streetwise * Arthur Douglas/Drax the Destroyer * Drift * Doctor Fate * Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Jericho Drumm/Doctor Voodoo * Neena Thurman/Domino * Ariel/Elita-1 * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Fandral * Charlie Cluster-7/Fantomex * Fastlane * Beatriz Costa/Fire * Firestar * Jay Garrick/Flash * Barry Allen/Flash * Forge * Fortress Maximus * Freeway * Remy LeBeau/Gambit * Gamora * Gears * Brion Markov/Geo-Force * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider * Henry Pym/Giant-Man * Goldfire * Gorgon * Grace Choi * Grapple * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Alan Scott/Green Lantern * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern * John Stewart/Green Lantern * Guy Gardner/Green Lantern * Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern * Grimlock * Gnarrk * Groot * Harvey Bullock * Hardhead * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Kate Bishop/Hawkeye * Katar Hol/Hawkman * Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl/Hawkwoman * Heimdall * Hellion * Mal Duncan/Herald * Hercules * Highbrow * Hogun * Hoist * Hot Shot * Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot * Hound * Huffer * Robert Banner/Hulk ** Robert Banner/Hulk (Future) * Johnny Storm/Human Torch * Helena Bertinelli/Huntress * Scott Washington/Hybrid * Bobby Drake/Iceman * Augustus Freeman/Icon * Bart Allen/Impulse * Inferno * Sandy Anderson/Inferno * Dante Pertuz/Inferno * Sue Storm/Invisible Woman * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Danny Rand/Iron Fist * Commissioner James Gordon * Jazz * Jessica Jones * Jetfire * Jetstorm * John Constantine * Kamal * Nathaniel Richards/Kang * Karnak * Karolina Dean * Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar * Wally West/Kid Flash * Kilowog * Charlie Watkins/Killowat * Kole Weathers/Kole * Kup * Krypto * Maggie Sawyer * Illyana Rasputina/Magik * Mainframe * Sarah/Marrow * J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter * Más y Menos ** Más ** Menos * Medusalith Amaquelin/Medusa * Merlyn * Rex Mason/Metamorpho * Metroplex ** Scamper ** Slammer ** Six-Gun * Micronus Prime * Carrie Kelley/Robin/Misfit * Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic * Scott Free/Mister Miracle * Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird * Mogo * Molly Hayes * Marc Spector/Moon Knight * Moonracer * Michael Morbius/Morbius * Nico Minoru * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler * Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing * Sam Alexander/Nova * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Sybil/Oracle * Karima Shapander/Omega Sentinel * Omega Supreme * Optimus Maximus ** Ironhide ** Mirage ** Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime ** Prowl ** Hot Rod/Rodimus/Rodimus Prime ** Sunstreaker * Outback * Overload * Override Prime * Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha * Perceptor * Judas Iscariot/Phantom Stranger * Jean Grey/Phoenix * Pipes * Patrick O’Brian/Plastic Man * Pointblank * Lorna Dane/Polaris * Kara Zor-L/Power Girl * Luke Cage/Power Man * Charles Xavier/Professor X * Primus * Betsy Braddock/Psylocke * Punisher/Frank Castle/Punisher * Daisy Johnson/Quake * Queen Hippolyta * Renee Montoya/Question * Ratchet * Rachel Roth/Raven * Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk * Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin * Betty Ross/Red She-Hulk * Leonid Kovar/Red Star * John Smith/Red Tornado * Humberto Lopez/Reptil * Pepper Potts/Rescue * Doctor Richard Occult * Road Hauler * Ricky Plover/Robin * Raquel Ervin/Rocket * Rocket Raccoon * Anna Marie/Rogue * Rollbar * Rover * Scourge * Scrounge * Safeguard * Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker * Wesley Dodds/Sandman * William Baker/Sandman * Sandstorm * Jolnir/Santa Claus * Satana Hellstrom * Scattershot * Scorn * Searchlight * Seaspray * Sentinel Prime * Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat * Shanna O'Hara/Shanna the She-Devil * Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk * Gaveedra Seven/Shatterstar * Sideswipe * Sif * Sixshot * Michael Banner/Skaar * Skeets * Skids * Sky Lynx * Sludge * Slug * Smokescreen * Snarl * Spectre * Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl * Peter Parker/Spider-Man ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Noir) * Miles Morales/Spider-Man * Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man (Future) * Petra Parker/Spider-Girl/Spider-Woman * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman * Rita Wayword/Spiral * Jacqueline Falsworth/Spitfire * Stephanie Brown/Robin/Batgirl/Spoiler * Springer * Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl * Koriand’r/Starfire * Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Virgil Hawkins/Static * John Irons/Steel * Ororo Munroe/Storm * Strongarm * Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire * Sureshot * Kon-El/Connor Kent/Superboy * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Superion ** Air Raid ** Air Wing ** Alpha Bravo ** Fireflight ** Powerglide ** Silverbolt ** Skydive ** Skyburst ** Slingshot * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Alec Holland/Swamp Thing * Swerve * Swoop * Tailgate * Ben Grimm/Thing * Thor Odinson/Thor * Thunder and Lightning ** Tavis Williams/Lightning ** Gan Williams/Thunder * Thundra * Greer Grant/Tigra * Tracks * Trailcutter * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl/Troia * Ultra Magnus * Uncle Sam * Joey Falsworth/Union Jack * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Telford Porter/Vanisher * Vector Prime * Victor Mancha * Victorion ** Dustup ** Jumpstream ** Pyra Magna ** Rust Dust ** Stormclash ** Skyburst * Vision * Volstagg * James Rhodes/War Machine * Warpath * Janet van Dyne/Wasp * Wheelie * Wheeljack * Nestor Ayala/White Tiger * Hector Ayala/White Tiger * Ava Ayala/White Tiger * Emma Frost/White Queen * Wide Load * Ted Grant/Wildcat * Wildebeest * Windblade * Windcharger * Wreck-Gar * James Howlett/Wolverine * Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl * Simon Williams/Wonder Man * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Laura Kinney/X-23 (Wolverine's female clone) * Yoketron * Zabu * Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna * Zeta Prime Anti-Heroes * Mac Gargan/Anti-Venom * Jean Paul-Valley/Azrael * Michael Lane/Azrael * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat * Dane Whitman/Black Knight * Selina Kyle/Catwoman * Ethan Bennett/Clayface * Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon * Hugo Strange * Jinx * Curt Connnors/Lizard * Max Eisenhardt/Magneto * Dr. Victor Fries/Mister Freeze * Nyssa Raatko * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Jason Todd/Robin/Arkham Knight/Red Hood * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Talia al Ghul * Tara Markov/Terra * Edward Brock/Venom * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Groups Whether they operate independently or in a partnership, heroes will sometimes need to team together with other heroes to combat threats or problems that they would be unable to deal with solo. The following is a list of signature heroic groups: Official/Publicly Licensed Groups *Alliance *Alpha Lanterns *Avengers **Avengers West Coast **Avengers Academy **Secret Avengers *Birds of Prey *Blue Lantern Corps *Bugs of New Genesis *Central City Police Department *Champions of Los Angeles *Council of Batmen *Defenders *Excalibur *Future Foundation **Fantastic Four *Gotham City Police Department *Guardians of the Galaxy *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps *Howling Commandos *Illuminati *Inhuman Royal Family *Invaders *Iron Legion *Justice League of America *Justice Society of America *Lady Liberators *LuthorTech *Metal Men *Metropolis Police Department *New Gods of New Genesis *New Heroes and New Villains *New Warriors *Outsiders *Runaways *S.H.I.E.L.D. **S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees *S.M.A.S.H. *Science Police *Sentinels of Magic *Teen Titans *Thunderbolts *Warriors Three *Web-Warriors *X-Factor *X-Force *X-Men **Phoenix Five Personal/Familial Groups *Autobots **Aerialbots **Autotroopers **Battlestars **Cyber-Ninja Corps **Cybertron Defense Team **Cybertron Elite Guard **Cybertron Intelligence **Cybertron Police Defense Command **Dinobots **Heliobots **Lightning Strike Coalition Force **Omega Sentinels **Omnibots **Protectobots **Technobots **Throttlebots **Torchbearers **Wreckers *Amazons of Themyscira *Bat Family *Flash Family *Team Arrow *Team Superman *The Trinity *Trenchcoat Brigade *Wingmen of Thanagar Gallery Individual Heroes File:Batman_WP.png|Bruce Wayne/Batman File:Captain_America_(Earth-12131)_005.png|Steve Rogers/Captain America File:Hulk_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Robert Banner/Hulk File:Iron_Man_(Earth-12131)_004.png|Tony Stark/Iron Man File:Optimus_prime_by_yurtigo.png|Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime File:Superman_Dcuniverseonline.png|Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman File:Thor_Odinson_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Thor Odinson/Thor File:Wonder_Woman_Load_Screen.png|Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links *Heroes ''DC Universe Online Notes & Trivia *A female superhero is sometimes called a Superheroine (also rendered Super-Heroine or Super Heroine). *Individuals do not strictly require actual supernatural or superhuman powers to be deemed superheroes, although terms such as "costumed crime fighters" or "masked vigilantes" are sometimes used to refer to those without such powers. *During the "Golden Age" of superheroism, heroes were known as "Mystery Men". *The super-being known as Aurakles is generally considered "the original superhero". Created by the New Gods around 40,000 BC, his mission is to "bring order and meaning where incoherence reigns". Opposing the evils of his time, he battled the Sheeda and the Nebula Man. The rookie heroine Bulleteer is Aurakles' current descendant via lineage. *While various factions declare that there is essential no difference between a hero and a villain aside from public opinion, a hero possesses a strong moral code and/or a sense of selflessness; traits which a villain essentially lacks due to their disregard for the rules of society and self-centered natures. *While methods and personal viewpoints vary between each member in the Hero Community, one specific code is strictly held to maintain that members within the community don't turn into the monsters they fight: a code that forbids the act of killing another human being. While various members of the community argue on how the rule affects the community's effectiveness; the community's leaders argue the fact that super heroes are not officially licensed public servants; like police, army or security personnel, and as such are arguably answerable to the laws held over civilians where killing, even in self defense, is a punishable action. They also argue that if heroes are seen willfully killing every "bad guy" they see, the people they protect will begin to fear and eventually turn against the community. As such the code is held as one of the major factors that separates a member of the heroic community from villains or rogue individuals. *Following Superman's death, the families in the superhero community organized themselves into a support network to deal with the lifestyle of living with and loving a superhero. After the incident where Jean Loring killed Sue Dibny and Jack Drake during an psychopathic attempt to get Atom (Ray Palmer) to return to her, each family received an Apokoliptian Mega-rod from Big Barda to protect themselves. *"Heroes have an obligation, to society and themselves, to be heroes -- and that means acting like a hero. There's a public persona every hero has which is seldom dropped. Heroes are role models. The citizenry looks up to them, supports them, believes in them. In the presence of the public, the mask hides both the hero's face as well as his true personality. But in the presence of his or her peers... it's a different story. The Justice League is a fraternity where heroes can take their masks off and let their hair down. They can be human for a change -- and, in effect, be like us." DC Editor Andy Helfer *"We don't do it for the glory. We don't do it for the recognition... We do it because it needs to be done. Because if we don't, no one else will. And we do it even if no one knows what we've done. Even if no one knows we exist. Even if no one remembers we ever existed." Kara Zor-El of Earth-1. Category:Heroes Category:Characters